


Tea is Better Bittersweet

by pompadorkery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically McCree just gets the shit beat out of him alot, Break Up, Hanzo is conflicted, Hurt/Comfort, Lena and Jesse are bros, M/M, Rated M for later Chapters, former McReaper implied, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompadorkery/pseuds/pompadorkery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Overwatch had never expected Jesse McCree to find love with the wandering samurai that had come into their midst.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t expected the two to become a pair.</p><p> </p><p>And they certainly hadn’t expected them to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea is Better Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks and welcome to my garbage.  
> This is gonna be one hell of a ride~
> 
> Thanks to my bro Chloe for being my beta!
> 
> Get McRekt.

The Recall had been a few months prior, the former agents, plus a few new faces had all gathered in Gibraltar. Everything seemed to be in order when McCree arrived, a bit late, as was his fashion. Transports whirred in the hangar, Tobjorn, along with a few bots were hard at work maintaining them while Winston ran diagnostics. The scientist had been busy preparing the base for everyone's arrival. McCree was informed, when he showed up, that his old room was ready for him, just the same as he'd left it... for the most part(his collection of bottle caps had mysteriously disappeared and everyone refused to tell him where they'd gone).

Naturally, a few members still looked at him with a bit of distrust. But why wouldn’t they? He hadn’t had the most shining reputation, especially with his involvement with Blackwatch. They had every right to be suspicious. Who was to say that he hadn’t been brainwashed by Reyes? There was really no way to tell, Hell, maybe he had been. Not like it mattered anymore.

 Really, he wouldn’t argue with anyone about it. He hadn’t come back to make friends. If people were wary of him, well, it couldn’t be helped. It was to be expected. He'd done some fucked up shit when he was in Blackwatch. He wouldn't be surprised if word had gotten around. It was years ago, but the guilt still hung over him like a big black cloud. He was shadowed by the weight of his past, but he was doing his damndest to push it all from his mind.

 Morrison had his eyes fixed on him since he showed up. He’d arrived a few days prior to the cowboy, much to everyone’s surprise. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? He just showed up one night and started throwing his weight around; giving out orders and taking on that position of leadership he’d held in the past.

 Jesse knew that there was still some hard feelings between them. Whatever comradery they once shared was soured by the subject of Blackwatch and Reyes. He'd tried to overthrow everything that Morrison had put into place, attempting to drag the cowboy in with him. Understandably, Jack didn't quite like this and definitely didn't trust Jesse afterwards.

 He wanted to ask him how he survived, though. If Morrison was alive, then.... What about the others. Ana? Gabe? Maybe it'd be better for the dead to stay that way.

 He was surprised to be greeted with friendly smiles, however, from a few old pals. Angela, as always, was happy to see him. Even Reinhardt, the ol’ devil, seemed pretty pleased; scooping him up into an embrace he swept the brunette off his feet. The cowboy asked about the others after Reinhardt finally set him back on the ground. He was informed that Tracer and Winston were still off running tests and preparing for the rest of the team and new recruits to arrive.

 He couldn't help but smile; just like old times.

 His world changed forever, though, when he reunited with Genji Shimada. The cyborg was different, calmer now, more tranquil. His attitude had completely changed since the last time he’d seen him. While that was all well and good, what interested McCree wasn’t Genji’s newfound lot on life; it was the other man at his side.

 

No no, not the Omnic.

 

Hanzo.

It wasn’t long before suspicions began to arise. The cowboy and the samurai were rarely seen apart from each other after some time. Hanzo, while not a part of Overwatch, had become a sort of honorary member. Well, that, and the fact that he just sort of hung around.

Whether it was for Genji or not, it didn’t matter. He was an asset whenever he joined up in a mission, so nobody really minded having him around.

Questions eventually began to circulate around the ranks about the elder Shimada brother.

Could be be trusted?

Why did he come in the first place?

Where on Earth did he sleep?

Some said he didn’t sleep at all. Others say that he perched in trees, like a bird. While others said that a certain cowboy might have more information on the subject.

He was an enigma and the only answer was Jesse McCree.

* * *

 

“What the hell is yer’ problem, huh?” the cowboy grumbled, his arms crossing over his chest as he eyed the seemingly unfazed Hanzo sitting in front of him.

The dark-haired male sat quietly on the edge of the bed, staring right back at him, unabashed. One eyebrow tweaked up curiously.

“I do not know what you’re talking about”

“C'mon Hanz. Don’t be like that now. Ya know what I’m gettin’ at.” His tone was short, something that was rarely heard by anyone. “Why do ya always gotta be so cold? ‘Specially ta me.”

“Again, I do not know what you mean.” Hanzo turned his head to stare at the wall to the right of him; it was decorated with various Western memorabilia. It wasn’t much, just little knick-knacks that Jesse must have insisted on bringing with him. He was barely paying attention to his lover’s words, he was just overreacting to something. He tended to do that too much to be taken seriously all the time.

He was about to blow a goddamn gasket.

McCree’s hands came up to cover his face, an irritated sigh whistling between his fingertips. He had to turn around for a moment, trying to hide the look on his face. Hanzo looked completely unbothered and it drove the cowboy nuts. “Why,” his voice was muffled under his palms, “Why do ya gotta be like this?” The other’s silence got him riled up even more. “Stop acting like this, Hanzo. Come on. We’re adults, we can talk this out like men.” He turned back around, stepping forward to place a hand on the Japanese man’s shoulder. It was instantly knocked away. “That! That’s what I’m talkin’ about and you know it! Quit playin’ dumb!” Jesse withdrew his hand, dropping it to his side as both palms curled into fists. “Ya did that ta me earlier, and now yer doin’ it again!”

Hanzo huffed through his nose, still silent. Again, Jesse was simply overreacting, that's all it was. He didn't want to argue over something so small, it wasn't worth the effort. Jesse had a temper, he had learned that quickly when they became involved.

McCree let out a lengthy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He plopped himself down beside the other male, the box spring creaking under both of their weights. “C'mon darlin’…” His voice softened, “Let’s talk about this.”

His eyes were fixed on Hanzo’s face, trying to catch any hint of emotion. He needed something, anything to hang on to. He'd take whatever he could get, a twitch of the lips, a brief glance to the side, but instead he got nothing. The man gave him nothing but a staredown.

It took a few more moments of silence before Hanzo spoke, clearing his throat subtley, “Perhaps I have my own problems as well. You are not without fault.” If the cowboy really wanted to talk, truly, like adults, so be it. He wouldn't hold back.

* * *

 

It had happened earlier that day during practice. Some of the team had been running drills, nothing out of the ordinary. They’d done well, mastering the drill. Mostly, everyone was just getting the hang of working together again, along with working with some of the newer members. It was more practice with team-building than anything.

Afterwards, there were cheers all around, everyone congratulated each other for completing the drill without a hitch.

Winston spoke out over the comms, “Good work everybody!” The smacking of his lips was audible over the speakers. Obviously he hadn’t been paying that much attention, and was instead stuffing his face. “Hit the showers and meet back up later in the briefing room, we’ll discuss the matter of handing out missions then.”

“Hey hey hey~!” Lucio called, breaking away from his conversation with Tracer, skating up to where Hanzo and McCree were speaking on the sidelines. “That was some mighty fine shootin’ out there!” He was doing a poor job of imitating the cowboy’s accent. He raised his hands in little finger gun motions, “You were like, ‘pew pew pew’! And Hanzo your arrows were like, ‘kashwiiiing’! Like, damn guys! Daayum!” He was absolutely ecstatic.

“Why thank ya, you weren’t so bad yourself out there. That music of yours is somethin' special. Couldn't have done it without ya,” he tipped his hat to the young audio-medic. He was a good kid, always looking out for everyone and making sure that everyone was having a good time. McCree liked him.

“Aw, nah nah nah, you guys don’t need my help against these training bots! I bet you guys could have taken them all out on your own, man! You guys make a great team, yo. Hanzo’s got that sniping, you got that Deadeye thing, like, you guys are beasts!” The kid’s smile spread from ear to ear.

The infectious grin spread to Jesse as well. “Well, without my partner here, I’m just another shmuck with a gun, like anybody else.” His arm reached to wrap around the smaller male at his side. The moment he placed his palm on the man’s tattooed shoulder, it was promptly brushed away.

The outlaw froze for a moment, his smile fading. He withdrew his hand and shrunk back. His brows twitched, creasing in the middle. His eyes jumped around Hanzo's face, attempting to find reasoning behind his actions.

It wasn’t unlike Hanzo to not reciprocate his feelings and gestures, but for him to openly be so cold? McCree quickly composed himself, letting out a laugh and using his hands to instead brush the dust from his serape. He wouldn’t take it to heart just yet, he knew Hanzo, or atleast he thought he did. Maybe the archer was just having an off-day, he’d been… less than affectionate before. It wasn’t uncommon for him to act such a way.

“Oi!” Lena’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Lucio looked over to her as well. “We’re gonna replace Reinhardt’s shampoo with hair-dye! You want in, loves?”

“Oh you know it!” the medic beamed.

He turned to McCree, “I KNOW you want in on this, you coming?” He was rearing to go, skating in place, ready to zoom off at the drop of a hat.

The cowboy scratched the back of his head, noticing Hanzo already making himself scarce and wandering off without saying anything. Smiling sheepishly, he declined, “As much as I’d love'ta see his face, I’ve got a few things I gotta take care of. I’ll see y'all at the briefing, alright?”

“Hah, your loss, cowboy!” Lucio laughed, skating away towards Tracer and that new girl. McCree didn’t quite catch her name, but that pink mech she was operating sure was impressive.

The three bounded off, heading towards the showers. Kids. He chuckled under his breath. He never had any, never really wanted to… but he sure did love them.

He didn’t really have anything to take care of, as he told Lucio. He wanted to talk to Hanzo, but he had disappeared just like that. He did that a lot. McCree could have just gone back to the showers, freshened up a bit before the meeting, but that didn’t suit him. Angela often scolded him for being dirty and smelling like sweat, but Hanzo never seemed to mind. So, instead, he skulked around the base. He grabbed a snack from the communal kitchen and poured himself a small glass of water. Munching on his treat and without much else to do, he went to the briefing room early. Winston was shocked to see him there before anyone else, but slowly they started to filter in.

Lena and Lucio came in together, joined by the little Korean lady. They were all giggling amongst themselves.

After them, Reinhardt entered, sporting noticably pinker locks. He didn’t seem to bothered by it, in fact he was enjoying himself. “Jesse!” He boomed thunderously, “Have you seen my new do?” His laughter filled the room. “I like it! It makes me look young! And hip!” He sat himself down next to the cowboy, slapping his enormous palm against his back.

“It suits ya,” Jesse replied, the hint of a smile on his face. Any normal day, he’d have bust a gut laughing, asking if he could get the same done to his hair. But this day, he was more concerned with other matters. He wasn't quite in the mood for silliness.

Angela was accompanied by a dark skinned woman with a very familiar tattoo below her eye.

Goddamn. Was that little Fareeha? She’d sure grown up. He remembered when she was just a tiny little thing. She had a growth spurt, that was for sure. He hadn’t seen her in ages, not since things had gotten serious with Blackwatch and Reyes. Not since Overwatch disbanded. He supposed she was taking her mother’s place. Those were some big shoes to fill, but if he knew little Fareeha, she could handle it.

Angela seemed to be giving her the rundown as to what was going on, seeing as she had just arrived. She stood very still, very straight, just nodding in acknowlegement to the blonde's words. Jesse noticed her glance his way, holding her eyes there for a few seconds. She obviously hadn't expected to see him. He almost laughed, she probably expected him to be dead in a gutter somewhere.

His attention was quickly turned as the door opened one last time. Hah. He knew that Hanzo wouldn’t miss a meeting. The guy was all about “honor” and “duty”. He opted out of sitting at the table with everyone else. Maybe he felt that since he wasn’t a real member, he wasn’t allowed; or maybe he just liked standing. Whatever the case, he leaned himself up against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest, one ankle hooking around the other.

The briefing began, Winston explaining their current status, etcetera. It was all the same deal. Talon are assholes. Kill'em dead.

“Agents Tracer and McCree.” Jesse glanced up, just barely from under the brim of his hat. “I’ve got a pretty simple mission for you guys. Just some scouting. We don’t want to make a big fuss, so a small team is our best bet.” The ape adjusted his glasses, peering over the top of the frames, “If you don’t mind, I’d also appreciate if you could join them Mr. Shimada. Your arrows and sights could be useful if things go south.”

He nodded, “Very well.” Brief.

Jesse grit his teeth. Why did it upset him so much? Hanzo was so willing to put himself out there for the team. He was eager to help with missions and seemed genuinely invested in the well-being of the other members. He wasn't even a fully fledged member, so why the Hell did he do all this?

Maybe Jesse was just being petty. Maybe he was jealous. The man was so willing to assist everyone else, but when it came to affection from his own lover, he just brushed it off. Couldn't he just show some goddamn emotion for once in his life?

But, no. That wasn’t Hanzo. Goddamn him. He had one hell of a poker face and personality to match.

And it aggravated the cowboy to no end.

* * *

 

“See, now I don’t know what YOU mean. Hell, I know I ain’t the best guy, but ya know that I love ya, what’s wrong with that?” He removed his hat, holding it over his chest as some sort of unconscious gesture of sincerity.

“That is the problem,” the archer put shortly.

“What? Ya don’t like that I’m affectionate? Well, I’m sorry honey-bun, but what did'ya expect?”

“This was… never meant to be so serious.” Hanzo’s stoic facade finally broke. He let out a warbled sigh, hand scrunching into the fabric of his pants. “I did not mean to get so involved.” He inhaled sharply, calming his pounding heart. He was frightened by how much he cared for the man. He was a distraction, thats all he was meant to be when it all started. Hanzo was suffering, and McCree was his remedy. When he could do nothing but blame himself, Jesse showed him kindness. He didn't deserve it after all he had done. He had to end it.

Pain. The sharp sting surged from his heart down into his limbs. McCree felt as if Hanzo had just shot him through the chest. He probably would have preferred that, actually.

“Hanz. We’re adults. If it ain’t serious, what the hell is it ‘sposed ta be? We ain’t kids.” He set his hat down next to him to avoid crumbling it in his fist. “Don’t say things like that.”

“We do not… work.” Hanzo avoided any eye contact. “It was enjoyable for awhile. But I have my own demons I need to face. On my own.” With the cowboy's constant stream of affection, and the fact that he rarely left his side, he felt smothered. His mind was so consumed with Jesse McCree, that he could barely think of anything else.

Jesse’s jaw fell. His heart sank. It felt like it had stopped. He felt cold and hot at the same time. He felt angry and sad. Was this actually happening?

“I will not let this affect our mission. Please, let us go on as if nothing has happened.”

He was still too damn calm. He'd regained composure quickly, the tiny bit of emotion he had shown was already gone. He acted as if he was doing something as simple as cancelling lunch plans, not ending a relationship. How could he be so collected, when McCree was nearly vibrating with anger?

The cowboy stood up, grabbing the collar of Hanzo’s robe to forcefully yank him upwards. "Are ya being serious right now? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Desperation.

The archer's eyes narrowed, he tightly gripped McCree's wrist, placing his thumb against a pressure point to release himself.

Jesse grumbled, drawing his hand back, "So that's it? We're through? Goddammit Hanzo, I love you. Ya know I do. I don't know why, but I do."

The smaller man's response was a single huff.

"You really don't even care? What can I do, c'mon Hanz. Ya can't leave me like this!” He was starting to get petty, “No one will ever care about you like I do! You were a goddamn disaster!”

This finally got a rise out of Hanzo, who stepped in on the cowboy's space. "How dare you speak to me like that." His upper lip pulled into a sneer. "You are no better than a child!" He retrieved his bow from it's position- leaning against the wall.

McCree stepped back, not knowing what Hanzo might have planned for him. This didn't stop his mouth from blabbering on though, “What,” he eyed the bow, “You gonna kill me like ya did Genji? Or do I not mean enough to ya!?”

The dragon stirred. The bow creaked under the pressure of his grip. He encroached even closer, snarling into the idiot cowboy's face, “Who do you think you are? You are not even worthy of speaking to me! I may have humored you for a time, but now I realize what a mistake I made.” He shoved the taller male in the shoulder, pushing him backwards. The brunette's legs hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall over onto the mattress.

Hanzo pounced upon him, his bow flat and pressing against the other male's throat. He was firm, unmoving. McCree knew well enough that it was futile to try and push him off. His eyes lowered, leering at the man that he had so loved. He saw the utter lack of compassion in his deep brown eyes. All that was left was the reflection of a faint blue glow, his dragons burning inside of him.

Hanzo didn't plan, he panicked. He always did. He would never think things through enough. He acted solely on instinct and reactions. At the moment's notice he'd do a complete 180, not caring about the circumstances.

Thankfully his reaction this time was just to gather his things and go. "I will meet you for the mission." He said, trying the best he could to calm his voice. His bow shook in his trembling hands.

No. He couldn't leave it like that. He couldn't let Hanzo walk out that door. He sat up, propping on his elbows. "Hanzo," Jesse called, almost pleading, "Did'ya ever love me?"

The archer's back faced him. He didn't bother to turn around. He pushed open the door and stepped out. Before closing it behind him he muttered, "I wonder."

 


End file.
